Un sueño puede cambiar todo
by MinakoAndMeredy
Summary: Mami, Mami! Nos vas a acompañar hoy? - dijo una pequeña niña/Vamos Luce, sabes que es un día importante para nuestra pequeña – dijo el chico abrazando a la rubia por detrás/¿Todo fue un sueño?/¿Qué tienes Happy?/Es un dibujo que hizo Natsu en la noche/ ¿Quien es ella?/Ella es Nashi. Oneshoot Nalu :3


**Hola mis hermosos y sensuales lectores n.n/ como ven este es un fic Nalu… si es un fic Nalu de Meredy :3 esto no es común porque acostumbro a escribir más Gruvia que Nalu, pero la idea vino a mi y bueno no me resisti xDD esta aprobado por el sello Minako ( sello que autoriza que todo Nalu proveniente de Meredy salga a la luz xD) y como ya realice todo el papeleo para que este fic lo tuviera lo decidí empezar a escribir y bueno aquí esta :D… espero que les guste tanto como a mi n.n**

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece (aunque algún dia lo será okno ._.) es de Hiro Mashima, yo solo creo locas historias con sus personajes**

* * *

**Un sueño puede cambiar todo**

Ya era de noche en la ciudad de Magnolia, la gente se encontraba en sus casas descansando como era habitual, solo algunas personas se encontraban en la calle realizando sus últimas labores del día. Una rubia se encontraba escribiendo una carta como de costumbre, al ver el reloj para consultar la hora se espantó producto de que se había quedado despierta más allá de la 1 de la madrugada, tomó sus cosas y las acomodó en sus respectivos lugares, para luego levantarse de su escritorio e ir a colocarse su pijama.

Espero que mañana sea un gran día… me extraña que no haya visto a Natsu y Happy por aquí – dijo la rubia acomodándose en su cama – Bueno, qué más da, finalmente no me gusta que invadan mi privacidad – dicho esto la chica cerró los ojos y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

_Era de mañana en una casa cercana al bosque de Magnolia, los pajaritos cantaban y como de costumbre la dueña de casa se encontraba preparando el desayuno para su querida familia._

_Chicos despierten! Se les hace tarde para ir al Gremio! – grito dulcemente la chica_

_En eso apareció una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados atados en dos coletas vestida con un lindo chaleco blanco tejido a mano. Enseguida apareció el padre de esta restregándose los ojos en señal de que aun tenía algo de sueño_

_Mami, Mami! Nos vas a acompañar hoy? Es que el maestro dijo que hoy tenía un regalo para mí – dijo emocionada la pequeña a la vez que saltaba de alegría_

_Vamos Luce, sabes que es un día importante para nuestra pequeña – dijo el chico abrazando a la rubia por detrás_

_Como no mi pequeña, pero deberás ir sin mí por el momento – respondió la Heartfilia – apenas limpié la casa iré contigo para poder ver tu regalo_

_Toda la familia se sentó a comer en la mesa de la casa y cuando ya todos habían terminado alguien llamo a la puerta del lugar provocando que la niña se dirigiera a abrirla._

_Mami, Papi es la tía Erza… dice que va al gremio y me pregunta si quieren que me lleve – gritó la niña de ojos chocolatosos_

_Ve con la tía Erza, te veremos allá con tu madre – le grito el Dragneel_

_Nos vemos – grito la pequeña niña_

_Nos vemos, Nashi – dijeron ambos padres a la vez_

_Ahora que nos quedamos solos, ¿Qué te parece si me das uno de esos besos que tanto me encantan? – dijo seductoramente el Salamander_

_Sabes que solo me lo debes robar – dijo la chica antes de acercarse al rostro de su esposo_

* * *

Nashi – susurró la chica al despertar de aquel maravilloso sueño que había tenido.

Aún era de noche, por lo cual la chica vio el reloj que se encontraba en su mesita de noche, este indicaba que eran las 4 de la mañana, aún faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, así que lentamente la chica volvió a cerrar sus ojos para así volver a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Un chico al otro lado de Magnolia se levantó de golpe de su cama, hace tan solo unos instantes se encontraba teniendo uno de esos sueños que no se vuelven a repetir en la vida.

Nashi – dijo el pelirrosa logrando despertar a su leal compañero Happy

Natsu – dijo adormilado el pequeño neko - ¿Qué pasa? Son las cuatro de la mañana

¿Dónde está mi block de dibujos? ¿Dónde está Happy? – dijo el chico desesperado a la vez que se levantaba rápido de su cama

En el comedor, lo dejaste ahí en la tarde ¿Acaso vas a dibujar a estas horas? – preguntó el exceed

Eso no te incumbe – dijo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación el chico

* * *

En magnolia ya se podía ver los primeros rayos de luz que indicaban el inicio de un nuevo día en la ciudad, y eso indicaba que el gremio más ruidoso de todo Fiore abría sus puertas para que sus miembros empezaran allegar como de costumbre**. **Eran alrededor del mediodía cuando una chica rubia llegaba al lugar.

Hola minna! – saludó a todos la chica, mientras se acercaba a la barra

Ara ara alguien esta de muy buen humor el dia de hoy – dijo sonriendo la albina

Hola Mira, es que hoy desperté renovada… es inexplicable – dijo la rubia antes de que alguien pateara la puerta causando un escándalo

Parece que a alguien no le enseñaron modales – se burló un pelinegro

¿Qué has dicho refrigerador andante? – desafío el pelirrosa

Lo que escuchaste flamas – respondió el Fullbuster, para así iniciar las típicas peleas entre esos dos.

Lucy, Lisanna, Mira … miren lo que tengo – grito mientras entraba rápidamente un exceed de color azul al gremio

¿Qué tienes Happy? – preguntó la menor de las albinas

Es un dibujo que hizo Natsu en la noche, despertó muy feliz y luego se levantó a dibujar – enseño el dibujo el pequeño neko

Que linda niña – dijeron ambas hermanas

Déjenme ver, yo también tengo curiosidad – se quejó la chica que acababa de llegar por el llamado del exceed, provocando que Happy le arrancara el dibujo de las manos a Lisanna y se lo enseñara a Lucy

La rubia se quedo mirando el dibujo fijamente, esas coletas, ese chaleco, sus ojos café y por sobre todo su pelo rosado le recordaban a una sola persona "Nashi". La chica no creía lo que sucedía, necesitaba más tiempo con el dibujo para poder lograr comprender la situación, así que decidió distraer a sus amigos para poder robarse el dibujo.

Miren, es la primera maestra comiendo un pocky – dijo apuntando a cualquier lugar ganándose la atención de Mira, Lisanna y Happy, la rubia aprovecho de cambiar el dibujo por una servilleta – creo que me equivoque… bueno minna, me debo ir porque e-etto dejé la llave de plue en casa… si eso deje la llave de plue en casa – dijo la rubia antes de darse a la fuga.

* * *

Otra vez llegó la noche a Magnolia, eran eso de las 10 de la noche según lo que indicaba el reloj de la rubia. La chica se encontraba sentada en su cama sosteniendo un dibujo, llevaba alrededor de 4 horas contemplando aquella obra de arte, ese dibujo era la viva imagen de la niña de sus sueños. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, la ventana de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a un Dragon Slayer de fuego entrar por esta a la casa.

Luce, Happy me abandonó por ir con Charle así que te vine a visitar, mejor dicho a que me alimentes – gritó el pelirrosa

… - no hubo reacción por parte de la rubia, esta ni siquiera escucho al chico, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escucho al chico entrar por la ventana

Luce? – dijo el ojijade acercándose a la chica

…- la rubia seguía en sus pensamientos

El chico decidió que no era momento de molestar a la chica así que decidió sentarse al lado de la rubia. Cuando vio lo que mantenía a la rubia tan ocupada, se quedo paralizado, SU dibujo estaba en manos de la rubia pero ¿Cómo?, tan solo una palabra se le cruzo por la mente "Happy".

La rubia al sentir que se hundía su cama, decidió mirar a su lado derecho, y ahí estaba él, mirando hacia el vacio como si algo muy malo hubiera pasado.

Natsu ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó la Heartfilia intentando confirmar sus sospechas

¿Cómo fue que lo obtuviste? – evadió la pregunta el Salamander

Responde a lo que te pregunte Natsu ¿Quién es ella? – dijo la chica sin perder la seriedad que se veía en su cara

E-Ella es N-Nashi – dijo rendido

¿P-Pero c-como? – dijo volviendo a ver el dibujo

Lo soñé – dijo el Dragneel mirando a la Heartfilia

Lucy al ver la mirada profunda de Natsu, logró saber que este no le mentía, en realidad ese chico había tenido el mismo sueño que ella había tenido. En ese momento de los ojos de la chica empezaron a salir lágrimas de felicidad, y sin esperar más tiempo abrazó al Dragneel con mucha fuerza logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo de la habitación

Luce, ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó confundido el pelirrosa

No ves que estoy feliz de que tu también hayas soñado con Nashi – dijo sin parar de llorar

Ambos se miraron y se abrazaron, no querían dejar de sentir el calor del otro. Ahora ambos sabían que los sentimientos que tenían mutuamente eran correspondidos por el otro, pero lo que más causaba felicidad entre esos dos era saber que ambos tenían una gran conexión, ambos soñaron con la persona que en algún futuro lejano seria el "fruto de su amor", ambos soñaron con la pequeña Nashi.

**Este fue mi primer oneshoot Nalu espero les haya gustado, la idea salió cuando estaba estudiando para una prueba y bueno no me resisti y lo escribi xD…Espero sus comentarios acerca de esta historia n.n**

***~*Meredy*~***


End file.
